Wicked cast lists (Non-Replicated Productions)
The following are the cast lists for all 4 present and future productions of the musical Wicked (in order of opening night debut). All productions listed are non-replicates of the original Broadway staging, but follow similar conventions. For cast lists of all replica productions click here. Universal Studios Japan, Osaka *'Opening Night:' July 12, 2006 *'Venue:' Emerald Theatre, USJ Current Universal Studios Japan Cast (03/2010) *Chaoyang Sugimoto / Sakuma Chie / Fuijwara Mayumi as Glinda *Charity Smith / Erin Corell / Maria Tippett as Elphaba *Uryu / Nobuyuki Hayashi as The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Timmy Brown / Jay Rodriguez / Blair Johnston / Brian Ogibuni as Chistery Understudies: Understudy for Elphaba -'' Hasshiman Lee. ''For Glinda -'' Tsuruoka Yukako. ''For The Wizard -'' Koichiro Murakami. Original Universal Studios Japan Cast (07/2006) *Ogasa Maki / Taniani Kyoko / Asuka Takahashi as Glinda *Jillian Giacchi / Jemma Stevenson / Taylor Jordan as Elphaba *Atom Kobayashi / Hiroshi Kanazawa / Yoshihiko Gotou Susumu as The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Sam J. Cahn / Mark Shunkey / Makoto Taku Yamada as Chistery '''Understudies:' Understudy for Elphaba -'' Yujinia Purimisu. ''For Glinda -'' Kazumi Shinohara Sha. ''For The Wizard -'' Uryu. Universal Studios Japan Cast Replacemant History *'Erin Corell''' replaced Jillian Giacchi as the second Elphaba on February 26, 2007. *'Jillian Green' became the fourth Elphaba on February 26, 2007. *'Kachi Hiroko' replaced Ogasa Maki as the first Glinda on February 26, 2007. *'Uryu' replaced Atom Kobayashi as the first The Wizard on February 26, 2007. *'Nobuyuki Hayashi' replaced Hiroshi Kanazawa as the second The Wizard on February 26, 2007. *'Charity Smith' replaced Jemma Stevenson as the first Elphaba on February 27, 2008. *'Kathy McGuire' replaced Erin Corell as the second Elphaba on February 27, 2008. *Kathleen Hennessey replaced Taylor Jordan as the thrid Elphaba on February 27, 2008. *'Jillian Green' left the role of fourth Elphaba on February 27, 2008. *'Sakuma Chie' replaced Taniani Kyoko as the second Glinda on February 27, 2008. *'Coccoro Tanimura '''replaced Asuka Takahashi as the third '''Glinda' on Februry 27, 2008. *'Yuan Masaru' replaced Yoshihiko Gotou Susumu as the third The Wizard on February 27, 2008. *'Erin Corell' became the fourth Elphaba on March 8, 2009. *'Fuijwara Mayumi' replaced Coccoro Tanimura as the thrid Glinda on March 8, 2009. *'Erin Corell' returned to the role of the second Elphaba on March 5, 2010. *'Maria Tippett' replaced Antonia Emily Marr as the third Elphaba on March 5, 2010. *'Chaoyang Sugimoto' replaced Kachi Hiroko as the first Glinda on March 5, 2010. *'Yuan Masaru' left the role of third The Wizard on March 5, 2010. Universal Studios Japan Understudy Replacemant History *'Lara Janine' became the second understudy for Elphaba on February 26, 2007. *'Chaoyang Sugimoto' replaced Kazumi Shinohara as the understudy for Glinda on February 26, 2007. *'Uryu' left the role of the understudy for The Wizard on February 26, 2007. *'Lara Janine '''left the role of the second understudy for '''Elphaba' on August 29, 2007 *'Kathleen Hennessey' replaced Yujinia Purimisu as the understudy for Elphaba on February 27, 2008. *'Chaoyang Sugimoto' left the role of the understudy for Glinda on February 27, 2008. *'Cassie McIvor' repalced Kathleen Hennessey as the understudy for Elphaba on May 12, 2008. *'Jessie Yates' replaced Cassie McIvor as the understudy for Elphaba on March 8, 2009. *'Tsuruoka Yukako' became the understudy for Glinda on March 5, 2010. *'Hasshiman Lee' replaced Jessie Yates as the understudy for Elphaba on March 5, 2010. *'Koichiro Murakami '''became the understudy for '''The Wizard' on March 5, 2010. Differences between Universal Studios Japan Production and the Original Staging *Book and lyrics have been shortened. *Principal roles are alterneted between three our four actors. *''Nessarose'', Boq, Madame Morrible, Doctor Dillamond and Fiyero are not included in the show. *''Witch's Father'', Witch's Mother, Midwife and The Ozian Official are also not included in the show. *The costumes and setting have changed a bit. Trzin, Slovenia *'First Preview:' May 30, 2009 *'Opening Night:' June 7, 2009 *'Closing Night:' May 28, 2011 *'Venue:' Franc Kotar Performing Arts Hall Current Trzin Cast (06/2010) Principals (in order of appearance) *Natja Levec as Glinda *Nives Završnik as Elphaba *Nina Novak Božič as Nessarose *Aleksandra Kmetič as Boq *Manuela Kompara as Madame Morrible *Matevž Peternel as Doctor Dillamond *Nejc Lisjak as Fiyero *Jaka Peternel as The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Nina Jankovič as Chistery Monkeys, Students, Denziens of the Emerald City, Palace Guards and Other Citizens of Oz: Ana Balažic, Aleksandra Tasić Goričan, Nina Goropečnik, Nina Jankovič, Monika Jurše, Julija Klavžar, Katja Kobal, Tanja Kobal, Neža Kompara, Eva Kralj, Maja Ravnikar, Maša Cerar Šimenc, Maruša Završnik. Understudies: Understudy for Elphaba -'' Julija Klavžar. ''For Glinda -'' Maja Ravnikar, Maruša Završnik. ''For Madame Morrible -'' Aleksandra Tasić Goričan. '''Swings:' Sara Krašovec, Klara Mušič, Laura Podobnik. Original Trzin Cast (06/2009) Principals (in order of appearance) *Natja Levec as Glinda *Nives Završnik as Elphaba *Nina Novak Božič as Nessarose *Aleksandra Kmetič as Boq *Manuela Kompara as Madame Morrible *Matevž Peternel as Doctor Dillamond *Nejc Lisjak as Fiyero *Jaka Peternel as The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Nina Jankovič as Chistery Monkeys, Students, Denziens of the Emerald City, Palace Guards and Other Citizens of Oz: Ana Balažic, Nina Goropečnik, Nina Jankovič, Monika Jurše, Katja Kobal, Tanja Kobal, Neža Kompara, Eva Kralj, Maja Ravnikar, Maša Cerar Šimenc, Maruša Završnik. Trzin Cast Replacement History Note: only replacements of principal characters are noted *'Julija Klavžar' will replace Nives Završnik as Elphaba on October 23, 2010. *'Urban Gradišar' will replace Jaka Peternel as The Wizard on October 23, 2010. *'Peter Ložar' will replace Matevž Peternel as Doctor Dillamond on October 23, 2010. *'Ada Lovše Mušič '''will replace Manuela Kompara as '''Madame Morrible '''on January 22, 2011. *'Maja Ravnikar will replace Natja Levec as '''Glinda on March 19, 2011. Trzin Understudy Replacement History *'Julija Klavžar' became the first understudy for Elphaba on May 8, 2010. *'Maruša Završnik' became the first understudy for Glinda on May 8, 2010. *'Maja Ravnikar' replaced Maruša Završnik as the first understudy for Glinda on May 18, 2010. *'Maruša Završnik' became the second understudy for Glinda on May 18, 2010. *'Aleksandra Tasić Goričan' became the first understudy for Madame Morrible on June 4, 2010. *'Nika Manevski' will replace Julija Klavžar as the first understudy for Elphaba on October 23, 2010. *'Eva Kralj' will become the second understudy for Nessarose on October 23, 2010. *'Neža Kompara' will become the first understudy for Nessarose on October 23, 2010. *'Nika Manevski' will become the third understudy for Nessarose on October 23, 2010. *'Karin Lisjak' will become the second understudy for Madame Morrible on October 23, 2010. *'Silvo Komatar' will become the first understudy for The Wizard on October 23, 2010. *'Eva Kralj '''will become the first understudy for '''Boq' on October 23, 2010. *'Karin Pandel Repenšek' will become the second undersrudy for Boq on October 23, 2010. *'Silvo Komatar' will become the first understudy for Doctor Dillamond on October 23, 2010. *'Patricija Matkovič' will become the second understudy for Elphaba on January 8, 2010. *'Barbara Šernek' will replace Maja Ravnikar as the first understudy for Glinda on March 19, 2010. Differences between Trzin Production and the Original Staging *Book and lyrics have solely remained, with the exception of a few changes. *''Witch's Father'' and Midwife are not included in the show, Witch's Mother was added subsequently. *The costumes and setting have changed extensively. Helsinki, Finland *'First Preview:' August 24, 2010 *'Opening Night:' August 26, 2010 *'Venue:' City Theatre Original Helsinki Cast (08/2010) Principals (in order of appearance) *Anna-Maija Tuokko as Glinda *Maria Ylipää as Elphaba *Vuokko Hovatta as Nessarose *Antti Lang as Boq *Ursula Salo as Madame Morrible *Heikki Sankari as Doctor Dillamond *Tuukka Leppänen as Fiyero *Eero Saarinen as The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Saku Mäkelä as Chistery Monkeys, Students, Denziens of the Emerald City, Palace Guards and Other Citizens of Oz: Saara Aalto, Saara Ahola, Markku Haussila, Sofia Hilli, Jukka Juntti, Emmi Kangas, Kirsi Karlenius, Ilkka Kokkonen, Ahto Koskitalo, Petrus Kähkönen, Matti Leino, Aksinja Lommi, Saku Mäkelä, Hanna Mönkäre, Heidi Naakka, Unto Nuora, Sami Paasila, Tiina Peltonen, Antti Timonen, Inka Tiitinen, Raili Ruutu, Maria Saivosalmi, Pinja Schönberg, Elina Silander, Katja Sirkiä, Leenamari Unho, Mikko Vihma. Differences between Helsinki Production and the Original Staging *Book and lyrics have solely remained, with the exception of a few changes. *''Dorothy'' is played by a live actor and has a much larger role. *The costumes and setting have changed extensively. Copenhagen, Denmark *'First Preview:' January 12, 2011 *'Opening Night:' January 13, 2011 *'Closing Night:' May 8, 2011 *'Venue:' Det Ny Theatre Original Copenhagen Cast (2011) Principals (in order of appearance) *Annette Heick as Glinda *Maria L.H. Rosenberg as Elphaba *TBA as Nessarose *Kim Hammelsvang Henriksen as Boq *Marianne Mortensen as Madame Morrible *Kristian Boland as Doctor Dillamond *John Martin Bengtsson as Fiyero *Steen Springborg as The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *TBA as Chistery Monkeys, Students, Denziens of the Emerald City, Palace Guards and Other Citizens of Oz: Mark Agerskov, Joel Brekke, Jonas Christensen, Gaute Grimeland, Richard Gräntz, Caroline G. Johansen, Mette Ladekarl, Kasper Le Fevre, Martin Loft, Anaïs Lueken, Ditte Meisler, Christina E. Mørkøre, Amy Nordqvist, Mona Britt Nykjær, Richard Olsen, Katarina Sörensen Palm, Camille Rommedahl, Jeff Mikki Schjerlund, Maria Kiens Steenbøls, Kristian Studsgaard, Anne Suppli.